


Honest, Until they're not

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Touch Starved, Short kid. [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Prequel, Sad Ending, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Touch Starved short kid universe, Touch starved Eddie Kaspbrak, Touch-Starved, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Prequel one-shot to "Eddie Kaspbrak, Better known as the touch starved short kid.""When Eddie’s daddy had said he wasn’t feeling good yesterday, Eddie had just shrugged, Kissed him on the forehead and told him that ‘Everyone feels sick sometimes, Daddy.’-And of course Eddie thought nothing of it, Because as far as his little mind was concerned his dad probably had a cold and it would go away in a day or two- Because that's what those icky little illnesses do."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Frank Kaspbrak/Sonia Kaspbrak, Future Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier
Series: Touch Starved, Short kid. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Honest, Until they're not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So im kinda stuck on the original fic, So I wrote this one-shot to help me move the story a little bit???
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I hope everyone is holding up okay!!
> 
> Love,Kellie <3

When Eddie’s daddy had said he wasn’t feeling good yesterday, Eddie had just shrugged, Kissed him on the forehead and told him that _‘Everyone feels sick sometimes, Daddy.’_

-And of course Eddie thought nothing of it, Because as far as his little mind was concerned his dad probably had a cold and it would go away in a day or two- Because that's what those icky little illnesses do.

His mommy had been hysterical, Crying over his daddy as he repeatedly told her he was fine. He even got up and made his own tea, Even with his mom protesting every step of the way. His daddy was so strong and kind, He knew what's best- So Eddie didn’t mind sitting on his lap and listening to the cartoons as his dad drifted off into the dream lands.

Eddie was only four, But he knew so much for his age!- Well that's what his daddy had told him anyway, And like always, Eddie believed him- Because there's not one time ever that his daddy had ever lied to him.

**Except the one time he did.**

His dad had told him he was fine, But he wasn’t- Or thats what his mother had said- She had told him over and over again that he was too sick and Eddie wasn’t allowed to see him. She would go on about how it would make her _‘Eddie-Bear’_ sad and that she wanted to raise a happy and healthy little boy- That she didn’t want him growing up traumatized? Whatever that word meant.

He had never thought about death before, Because why would he? He’s only three and his parents arent ever gonna die, Not ever- But then here he was, Sitting in this stuffy room with way too many people. They were all dressed up, None of them wearing a single color but white and black- And that made Eddie scrunch up his nose, Because -Ew? Why would all these people be so boring?

Eddie loved colors, He loved them so much, He enjoyed the soft hues of light orange and even loved the color blue- But only if it was vibrant like the sky, Or soft like an easter egg. He didn’t like purple all that much, It seemed so grumpy- Next to black it was the grumpiest of colors.

_Why did everyone in this room have to wear black?_

Like Eddie said, Boring.

A lot of old people had picked him up and given him kisses, Tons of them telling him how sorry they were, A bunch of old ladies kept calling him their _‘Poor baby’_ and Eddie didn’t understand why. He didn’t know why so many people were crying and why they kept apologizing to him- He didn’t really know them, Why are they sorry?

-But then his mommy was coming over, She was large and scary- Her face all red and puffy and all the people she walked past had to part like the sea to make room for her. She had all but snatched him up from an old lady and squished his face into her chest, screeching about how they were ‘in mourning’. 

Eddie wasn’t sure what that was.

She held him super tight for what felt like years until she was walking towards this weird box thing. It was shiny, All silver and bright- And when Eddie tried to reach out a hand to touch it his mother quickly swatted his hand away- It made his hand sting a lot.

It reminded him that his mommy was mean.

When Eddie’s mom told him to look inside the shiny box, He saw his daddy- In one of those awful black suits. Why would his daddy wear that? He loves colors! He loves them more than Eddie does.

A smile instantly flashed on his face, He was so excited! He hadn’t seen his daddy in forever and he missed him something awful. Eddie was pretty sure he was fast asleep, His hands being held with a pretty gold cross around it, The one he used to wear around his neck- Huh, That's weird.

“Daddy! Oh, I haven’t seen you in forever! I’m learning my shapes no-”

-And then his mother was yelling, Screaming and saying _‘Eddie-Bear can’t you tell your daddy is dead?!’_

_Oh._

He wasn’t really sure what death was, But it was explained to him that someone stops coming around and you have to put them deep down in the ground because they were no longer with you. Everyone in church said that people who pass go to heaven.

It was then, As he stared down at his daddy, That he wondered what heaven was like? Would they have hotdogs up there? His daddy loved those.

Would he see Eddie’s pet bunny? His mommy said Lucy had passed away too.

Why would his mommy bring him here? With all these old people crying, Why would she show him his dead daddy? 

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and they sting- They stung a lot. 

“You have to say goodbye, Edward.”

Eddie reached out as far as he could, Making grabby hands for his daddy- Like he always used to, Where his dad would pick him up and hold him tight. That's when it really got to him! His daddy wasn’t going to hold him anymore, And he couldn’t hug his daddy! His dad wasn’t going to sit with him before bed and hold his hand.

 _What about his nightmares?_ What will he do! His mommy never understood.

Eddie squirmed, And he tried, He really did, To get out of his mom’s arms and into the box to hug his daddy- And he now knew he was crying, Really crying making those loud screechy noises that he knew came from really sad people.

He didn’t want to be sad, He didn’t want to be crying just like everyone else in the room, He just wanted to be with his daddy, For him to hold his hand and tell him he was okay, That they could go home and watch bugs bunny.

Thats when his mommy gripped him tight, yelling at him- To the point that he was scared. His mommy yelled a lot, But his daddy never did.

She started saying things like ‘Thats a dead body! You can’t touch it!’

-But it wasn’t an it, The body was his daddy and he wanted to be with him more than anything.

She had put him down, And he couldn’t see his dad anymore, He could only look up at the shiny box, And he watched as she leant down, Sticking her finger in his face and tutting.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, You don’t touch dead bodies, _**And you don’t touch other boys**_.” 

Eddie nodded, Mostly fearfully, He didn’t understand why.

“Do you understand me Edward?”

“Yes Mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and ig on @toziersspaghettihead and come talk to me!
> 
> Kudos, Subs, and Comments are appreciated A LOT


End file.
